Perfect Heir
by SugarCoatedLotus31
Summary: "Perfection" is such a cursed word. "Incest" is a blessed one. Hinata struggled to maintain her newly achieved status as heiress while hiding her relationship with Neji. Itachi struggles to get some sleep while trying to find time to entertain his dear younger brother. Uchihacest & Hyuugacest! See story for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Neji held her lithe figure in his arms, taking in her sweet aroma. "You'll always be my perfect heiress, Hinata..." She let herself relax, giving her older cousin everything she had to offer. Itachi's lips melted passionately into Sasuke's, both moving as one. Sasuke pulled away, glaring at his older brother. "Perfect heir my ass! Just fuck me, for God's sake."  
**

**Pairings: ItaSasu, NejiHina, ItaHina, some accidental ItaShisui, one-sided NejiTenten, HizashiHikari, one-sided HiashiHikari...  
**

**Warning: Graphic sex, some BDSM, lemons, yaoi, incest, etc. Perhaps some blood and gore if I'm in the mood. Rated M for a reason, you know.  
**

**Note: Hikari is Hiashi's wife and Hizashi's sin. Fourth Hokage is alive. The Akatsuki will play a very small part in this story. Mostly featuring the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The perfect heiress.

That's what she needed to be.

She balanced three hardcover books on her head, trying not to let them topple. She had to get this right. If the books fell, then she would fall along with them. It'd be a shame if she fell at this point. She had just managed to work up the strength to finally stand up, too.

Hiashi had finally let Hinata become heiress again. She was so _happy_, so _grateful_. All these years, all those _painful_ years trying to get his approval, and she finally got it. She never thought she would, she never thought it was even possible.

But it _was_.

And _is_.

Which is why she couldn't fall. If she fell, she would definitely just lose it and kill herself.

_I can't think about suicide! I need to focus. Poise. Elegance. Gracefulness. _Perfection_. _

She took languid steps back and forth, trying so hard that it _hurt_. And it did. The strain in her neck, the weight on her head, the ache in her back... Not to mention the burden on her shoulders. She just couldn't her father down.

Or her family.

Or her friends.

Or _herself_.

But especially not Neji-nii-san. His disappointment would stab her in the heart a million times. He helped her get to where she was today. He always cheered her on, helped her up, motivated her...

Oh, and he rewarded her.

Gods, she was blushing just at the thought of the little _treats _he gave her every time she did something that pleased him. And she pleased him a _lot_.

But he wasn't little.

No, not at all.

Damn it! She couldn't get sidetracked with her thoughts like this! That's exactly why Hanabi was almost the Hyuuga Heiress instead of her. She needed to focus her _ass_ off if she was going to be the Hyūga Heiress.

What was that acronym she was taught again? Oh yeah, it was G.E.M.P., wasn't it? Grace, Elegance, Manners, and Poise.

She sauntered around, trying to give off the impression that she was completely relaxed and wasn't even trying. If it appeared that she was trying too hard, then it would mean she wasn't perfect. And she _had_ to be perfect.

Perfection was _everything_.

The timer rang, cuing a round of a gentle applause. Except for Naruto. He decided to clap like _crazy_. What else would you expect from that hyperactive blond, though?

She didn't flinch. It was a part of the training to keep a calm composure all the time. She gave a gentle smile to the audience around her, and _slowly _removed the books from her head, _slowly _walked over to a table at the side as if the books were still on top of her head, and _slowly_ gave a small _perfect_ curtsy before _slowly_ joining her friends.

All of her pains started to fade away at that moment.

Well, mostly because of the books.

"Man, Hinata, that was so cool! Must be tough having those freakin' 7-pound books on your head like that!" Kiba praised her. The Konoha 12, as they liked to call themselves, attended Hinata's Heiress Training to give their support. Sasuke was absent; currently at home with his older brother. She nodded at Kiba's statement.

_You have no idea. _

"Must be even tougher having that stick up your ass, too, ne, Hinata-chan?" Naruto commented. Hinata's face reddened at this. Neji glared at Naruto. To Neji, Naruto was a threat. He could steal her away any second.

Sakura's fist twitched. Why did he have to be such an idiot at a place like this? Hiashi Hyūga was in the room, for crying out loud!

"I'm pretty sure you'd like to be the one to stuff that stick up her ass, Naruto-kun," Sai responded cheekily. Naruto blushed, and Hinata's blush deepened. Sakura released all of her irritation on Sai in one single punch, knocking Sai back. "You perverted moron!" she yelled at the Root member.

"Explain to me why we brought _him_ along," Kiba requested. Seriously, what the hell was he doing here? Nobody even liked him. "I really have no idea. He's such a troublesome guy, you know," Shikamaru answered.

Hiashi ambled towards the group of teenagers, instantly silencing all conversations. His aura was heavy, almost murderous, intimidating all of them. You were walking on eggshells whenever you spoke with him. "You did well, Hinata. Tomorrow, we'll be focusing on your fighting skills," he informed her.

_He's... proud of me. _

Hinata was both exhilarated and anxious at this information. That meant that there would be no more tedious lectures of manners and behavior. Yay! However, that also meant that she'll be on the brink of death tomorrow. Boo!

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," Hinata confirmed. Hiashi then departed, along with the tense atmosphere. The Konoha 12 (minus Sasuke) let out a breath that they were holding. They felt that if they breathed around him, then they'd get scolded for breathing in the incorrect manner. Naruto even fainted once.

"It must suck having to refer to your own dad as if he was an important stranger," the Inuzuka remarked. Hinata's gloom deepened, though she tried to not make it seem visible. She was raised by her mother and uncle. Hiashi never played the paternal role that he was supposed to. "You get used to it."

Neji could sense Hinata's depression. She's always been sensitive to topics that related to her bond with Hiashi. He should _cheer her up_, shouldn't he? "We should get something to eat, Hinata-sama," he suggested.

He smirked as he noticed that she faked a cough, obviously attempting to be subtle about hiding the blush she got after the slight emphasis on her name. "Hai, Neji-nii-san." Perhaps he was the only one who was able to detect the slight stutter she had. She was getting better in hiding it, though.

* * *

The perfect heir.

That's what he needed to be.

That's what he already is, though. He easily lived up to the standards forced upon him. That's exactly why Itachi Uchiha was merely sipping iced tea in his kitchen instead of going through tedious training sessions. He's already been through that hell when he was 5. Now, he only had to sit back and relax while he waited for his dear father to age before taking the throne.

It gets stressful having to be pressured to be perfect all the time, though. That's where Sasuke came in. He was that one sin he allowed himself to indulge in every night, like a rare delicacy that only he could partake in.

Even if he decided that he wasn't fit to be heir of darkness– pardon me, the _Uchiha clan_, he could always let his younger brother shine. He didn't want his little angel to suffer like he did, though. Perhaps Shisui could be the one to relieve the weight he carried on his shoulders.

No, he could handle it. Besides, it's not like Fugaku is going to retire so early. He was just as stubborn with retirement as his eldest son was with sharing sweets. It's a trait that's been passed down to Sasuke, who refuses to let Itachi merciless fuck anybody's ass that wasn't his.

Ah, yes. What a beautiful flaw Itachi had. He smiled blissfully as he slowly drank the iced beverage in his left hand.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke moaned out. The smile transformed into a smirk as he directed his gaze towards his wanton younger brother. Of course, the glass was irrelevant to the situation at hand. What really mattered was the fact that his right hand was making deliberate, teasing movements on the bulge under the table.

"Hai, Otouto?" The sentence ended with a rather rough squeeze of Sasuke's arousal. The younger male groaned softly, thrusting his hips up into the hand petting him. They were home alone, but Sasuke didn't know that. Itachi knew how much his brother got off by trying to be secretive. "Fuck me _now_," Sasuke demanded lustfully.

Itachi remained silent, contemplating the request. He was tempted to fulfill the request, but just as tempted to deny. He sipped from his glass thoughtfully. Listening to Itachi's sips and gulps only made Sasuke even more impatient.

Both of Itachi's hands rested on the table. The younger brother made a whining noise in disapproval. "Isn't the Hyuuga heiress going to have her first _real_ training session from her father tomorrow?" he brought up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Does that really matter right now, or does he just want to piss him off? "I don't understand why an audience is required," he complained. Itachi lifted his glass, only to recall that he already drank his final sip. He poured himself more iced tea.

"Fujiwara-sama will be there," the elder Uchiha answered simply. "So?" Sasuke moved the cup a couple centimeters so that the pitcher poured the beverage into the _cup_ and not on the table. Is that bastard going blind, or something?

"The Hyuuga heiress' _mother_ will be there," Itachi rephrased. "Our mother's childhood friend and rival." All of a sudden, an image of a lake on fire flashed into Sasuke's head. How the_ fuck_ did she manage to do that? And, God! Those two's definition of a friendly spar is _insane!_

"She's going to be assisting?" he assumed. Itachi shook his head. "Supervising... But she's rather chaotic when she's in the same room as her husband." Basically, they're going to have to make sure nobody dies.

_That's going to be fun..._

Married couples always argue, but Hikari and Hiashi are on the verge of divorce. It's been confirmed that it was originally arrange marriage. Couples with arranged marriages can only get divorced under special circumstances. Rumor has it that Hikari has been begging for divorce for years, but Hiashi still clings to the pathetic thought that their fragile marriage could still be saved. It's no wonder that Hinata is such a quiet and shy girl.

Sasuke groaned. Not in arousal, but in annoyance of the upcoming event. He was completely turned off. "Do we _have_ to go?" he whined.

Itachi sighed. He completely understood his younger brother's immature attitude. Actually, Sasuke isn't required to go, but Itachi is. As the Uchiha heir, it is mandatory for him to attend events like these. "Don't you want to support Hinata-san? Your other friends are going."

Sasuke smirked. Those words didn't exactly confirm that he was needed. Itachi's facade was easily seen through. "I will drag you there against your will, Sasuke."

"Do you know how many people Hikari has killed recently?" Sasuke inquired. Itachi raised an eyebrow. He shook his head slowly. "Well, neither do I."

_...Good point... _

"You'll meet a lot of interesting people there." Sasuke scoffed. "Like who? I _hate_ people." Itachi rolled his eyes at his brother. He acts antisocial, but he's ironically one of the most popular guys in Konoha. "The Hokage and his jinchuuriki wife, all of the clan heads in Konoha and their heirs, the Child of Misfortune, the one with dual dojutsu, two out of the three Legendary Sannin, and anyone else in Konoha with a famous title."

"They're_ all_ needed to restrain Hikari if she goes wild?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "Hopefully not, but the more the merrier... It'll be more like an outdoor lunch party."

Sasuke obstinately crossed his arms. "I'm still not going." Itachi drummed his fingers on the table. The only other option he has now is seducing him, and Sasuke can be very frigid when he wants to.

An idea suddenly popped into his head. "They'll be serving _many_ tomato dishes."

...

...

...

"You never mentioned a time."

* * *

**Next chapter shall definitely have sex. **

**Rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Lemon, yaoi, fluff, some BDSM, incest... Well, I do hope you're not surprised by the incest. It was mentioned in the friggin' description. **

**Enjoy your citrus!  
**

* * *

Neji shut the door behind them. Hinata tensed in excitement and fear. The idea of being caught was always constant, due to their pesky bloodline limit. But that's what made their relationship _fun_.

Ah, yes. A kind of fun that will certainly lead to something _not_ fun later on. For now, they lived in an ignorant bliss.

"N-neji-nii-san..." A pair of needy, passionate lips found its way onto her beautiful neck. Neji licked a spot behind her ear that produced delicious music. She sung a rather high note as he bit her. The older Hyuuga smirked lecherously. Perhaps Hinata should consider joining choir.

A hand diligently began working to strip clothes away. They were useless and restricting at the moment. As they became bare, the two celebrated with a heated kiss. Although it was lustful, there was still a hint of carefulness that symbolized a beautiful romance.

But screw that.

They're fucking _horny_ right now.

"You deserve a reward for your performance, don't you?" he whispered huskily into her ear. She moaned at the mere thought of it. Roughly, yet gently at the same time, she was pushed onto her back on the bed.

Whose bed was it again? Hinata's? Neji's? Hell, it could've been _Hiashi's_ and they still wouldn't give a damn. And they forgot to look the door again, didn't they? Oh well.

Fingers, roughened from the work of a shinobi, caressed a cheek, reddened from the sins of a shinobi. Soon, they travelled downwards to a soft breast. Her nipples had already gone hard from her arousal. Neji pinched one, just to hear her cry out in pleasurable pain.

Once more, his fingers traveled downwards. This time, they were caressing her womanhood. A finger was roughly thrust in. Neji thoroughly explored the hot, wet, velvety walls of his cousin's inner caverns. Hinata attempted to stifle a wanton moan at her older cousin's ministrations.

Neji smirked at Hinata's whorish expression. Her blush, her eyes, her lips, her sounds... He was the cause of all of it, and he loved it. "Ah...! Mmnn..." He went faster, watching her eyes as her voice was getting more and more difficult to suppress and easier to express.

He leaned down to capture Hinata's lips in a slow, gentle kiss. Meanwhile, he also felt that Hinata's climax was nearing. Neji tasted her mouth, wanting to memorize it as if it was new to him. Their tongues merged together for another hundredth time. "Nngh... Mm..." They broke from the kiss.

Hinata was panting, staring at her older cousin with a pair of longing eyes. She wanted him._ Only_ him. Her entire world revolved around nothing except her precious older cousin at that moment. She involuntarily let a moan out, signaling just how close she was to her climax.

"N... Nii-san!"

* * *

"Nii-san!" Sasuke yelled/groaned/whined, attempting to get his older brother to look away from his damned book. Itachi found it amazing how he was able to combine all three. Sasuke, on the other hand, found it amazing how his blind weasel of a brother was still capable of reading. He must be faking just to piss him off. That bastard. "You promised, Itachi-nii!" he complained childishly.

Sasuke had no problem with begging for sex in front of his parents. Of course, only Mikoto suspected that her sons were gay with each other, but she seemed completely fine with it. Fugaku would flip if he knew, though, which is why he was kept in the dark about it.

"Itachi, why don't you come help me with some chores?" Mikoto proposed. Fugaku looked up from his paperwork to glare at his wife. He knew that Sasuke would never shut up until he was satisfied. The housewife smirked slyly in response. It was obvious who Itachi inherited his sadistic tendencies from.

"Of course, Mother," Itachi obliged, being the good son he is. He marked his book, placing it on the table beside him. Sasuke glared at the book. The fucking _dictionary_. What the fuck?

"Oh, and by the way, Hikari, Hizashi, Neji, and Hinata are coming over for dinner tonight," the housewife mentioned. Itachi and Sasuke tensed. "You're not going to have another _friendly spar_, are you?" Fugaku asked. "No, but the kids can spar if they want." The Uchiha brothers sighed in unison.

As the mother and eldest son left to complete chores, Sasuke and Fugaku were left in the same room. The teenager began to make whining noises. "Aniki is too cruel!"

Fugaku groaned.

_I really hate those two, sometimes..._

* * *

Dinner was always lively when Hikari and Hizashi attended. Those two had a certain air around them that anyone would be interested in. It made everyone wonder why the hell Hikari married Hiashi instead of his brother. The two had a perfect balance in their relationship. Damn the person who invented arranged marriages.

Hikari and Mikoto giggled as Fugaku and Hizashi told the story of the Scroll War that took place during the last Shinobi War. Although Itachi hated war, he found the story interesting. There were a few bits that he remembered from when he was four years old. Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji listened eagerly.

The Scroll War was a series of battles between the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan. It started when Hizashi decided to steal an ancient Uchiha scroll. "The Third Shinobi War wasn't just about conflict between villages," Hizashi told them. "It was also about conflict between clans." In response to Hizashi's first move, Fugaku swiped two Hyuuga scrolls when the Hyuuga clan was most unaware. "Every eye has its blind spot," Fugaku said. Neji's eyes widened. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

What started out as a competition between Hizashi and Fugaku turned into an all out war. Strategies bloomed, security was doubled, and attacks were carefully plotted. The Hyuuga clan had the advantage with defense, but the Uchiha clan was superior in offense. "Like Yin and Yang..." whispered Hinata, who hadn't uttered a word the entire time.

Indeed, the two clans were equal. They even resorted to kidnap at one point. "We both managed to sneak our clan members back, though." Nobody was in actual danger of dying, though, since Fugaku and Hizashi were still friends.

In the end, both clans ended up with every scroll the other one had. "In vain," Itachi muttered, "since we haven't the slightest clue what the scrolls contain since they held a code that only someone with the Byakugan could read." Sasuke chewed his food thoughtfully. "What about the Dual Dojutsu-User? He was originally a Hyuuga, so he should be able to decipher the code for the Hyuuga clan," he brought up. "Hatori-san probably knows everything. He just won't tell us," Neji grumbled.

"What did the Hokage think of it?" Hinata questioned. A feud between clans would definitely upset the Hokage, who encouraged everyone to act as _one_ village. She was answered with a laugh from Mikoto. "He was ready to unleash Kushina on us... He still doesn't trust the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan together."

"And he definitely doesn't trust anyone with Fujiwara blood. More specifically, _Fujiwara Hikari's_ blood," Hizashi teased. Sasuke let out a "Hn" loaded with interest. This Scroll War was more important than it seemed. His gaze was casted at the heiress-in-training. His thoughts were interrupted when a fork was suddenly punctured his thigh. "_Ah, shit!_" he cursed.

All eyes were now on the younger of the Uchiha brothers. "Why the _hell _did you stab me?!" Sasuke nearly yelled at his brother. Itachi merely took a calm sip of iced tea. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the drink. What the hell is with him and iced tea? "Pass the potatoes, Otouto," he replied, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to stab someone's thigh to ask for potatoes. "There _are_ no fucking potatoes! We're having _sushi_ right now, you goddamned blind weasel!"

Mikoto stood up from her chair. "Sasuke! Stop acting like your father!" she scolded. Fugaku glared at his wife, then stood up from his own chair. "Itachi, stop acting like your _mother_," he retorted. He dodged a table knife that was too sharp for his liking. It stuck to the wall behind him. "Fuck!" the Uchiha head exclaimed when he was almost tipped off balance.

The visiting family watched the scene with amusement. "Sasuke, just go get some first aid. Itachi, you're accompanying him," Fugaku declared. Both consented willingly. Besides, it seemed that Itachi had something to say (or do?).

_That dumbass couldn't have made a better excuse? That fucking fork fucking hurt!_

* * *

"You two are awfully calm..." Mikoto commented. Strange, since Hikari and Hizashi were as wild as the burning fires of hell. Neji and Hinata get along well, unlike her two sons. Hikari's laughter told a different story. "According to my resources, Hinata has quite the temper," she said, introducing a new tale. Itachi and Sasuke stopped in their tracks, their interest piqued. They had no idea Hinata was even capable of feeling the emotion called anger.

Hinata shot an out-of-character glare at her mother. Nobody had to know about her violent moods. The glare fell on blind eyes as Hikari proceeded to narrate her story.

Once upon a time, there was a 12-year-old Hinata that had a particularly rough day. She just came back from an incredibly simple yet somehow failed mission. It wasn't her fault that the mission went downhill–it was just that dogs and cats simply do not get along. As Hiashi chided her, Hanabi decided to interrupt with her news of straight A's and boasting that her grades were superior to Hinata's when she was in the academy. Hinata and Hanabi never quite got along, with Hinata preferring to avoid the younger.

After the torturous lecture, she decided to go on a walk. During that walk, she ran into Ino, who began to "teach" her about fashion and what boys want. Her lesson included talking about everything that Hinata lacked and going on and on about Sasuke. Hinata always abhorred it when Ino was in fangirl mode.

As the Hyuuga continued with her walk, her old bullies decided to give her a visit. Something snapped in her when they began circling her–call it her Fujiwara side. The five boys that used to tease her almost saw the afterlife that day. Needless to say, they never picked on her again. Once more, she was reprimanded. This time by her therapist. "I never needed a therapist, Uncle," insisted Hinata. "That's exactly what Hikari said," Hizashi deadpanned.

When Hinata returned home, she was greeted by a snooty main branch cousin. Cold eyes, a colder heart, and the coldest scorn. She was finally able to escape into the kitchen. There were apples sent from the Uchiha family, so she decided to slice them. Neji sat himself down at the table, helping himself to a cup of tea. "How was your day, Hinata-sama?" he asked politely. She stabbed the knife deep into the apple–penatrating even the chopping board and counter. "Just _fine!_" she snapped.

To this day, the knife still remains embedded into the granite counter. The servants dubbed it "Excalibur." Hizashi chuckled. "I even went to the Hyuuga council to see if we could make a contest out of getting the knife out. The prize would be the throne to the Hyuuga clan," he remembered. Unfortunately, the idea was rejected.

* * *

When the story ended, Sasuke and Itachi continued up the stairs. Although he was _incredibly pissed _that he got stabbed, he was glad that they will finally get to have some sex time. Who cares if they get caught because Sasuke is way too loud in bed? He hasn't received a good release from Itachi since a month ago. They get together to have sex every night, but Itachi never finishes what he starts. He's a sadistic bastard that lives on the pleasure of watching others suffer.

The older Uchiha shut the door behind them softly. Sasuke chuckled when he saw that they were in their parents' master bedroom. It made sense, though, since the first aid kit was in their bathroom. Sasuke wondered if there was a certain reason for that. Itachi interrupted his thoughts with a low, husky whisper that ran a chill up Sasuke's spine. "Get on the bed, Sasuke."

Smiling, the younger brother obeyed. The smile turned into a frown when he saw Itachi go into the bathroom. It looks like the bastard really does want to play nurse. Sasuke groaned, annoyed and aroused all at the same time. The idea of Itachi in a nurse outfit (and perhaps being bottom for once) wasn't too bad. He just hated that Itachi rarely goes past foreplay, yet he always manages to seduce him every time he wants to play his inhuman game.

_Isn't it fucking obvious that he always wins, and I always lose? Dastardly bastard! _

When Itachi came out of the bathroom, Sasuke was greeted with an enticing sight. In reality, it was just Itachi holding a first aid kit, but Sasuke's yaoi filter didn't acknowledge this. Sasuke saw Itachi in a skimpy nurse outfit, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Sasuke?" the real Itachi questioned. Sasuke licked his lips.

Itachi sighed, then walked towards Sasuke. The first aid kit was placed on the nightstand. Itachi straddled his younger brother, staring into lustful obsidian eyes mirroring his own calm ones. "Sasuke... My Otouto..." Gently, a chaste kiss was placed on the unchaste teenager. Itachi slowly deepened the kiss, lovingly stroking Sasuke's face.

As they parted, Itachi touched their foreheads together. "I love you, Sasuke," he reminded the younger Uchiha. Sasuke scowled at this. If he thought that could make up for his bloody thigh, then he was dead wrong. "I hate your guts, blind weasel."

Itachi chuckled at his younger brother's anger. It seems that "blind weasel" is going to be his nickname. "I know, my slave." The glare grew even more intense once the pet name was given. Sasuke couldn't deny that he was a slave, though. Damn that manipulative sadist to the seventy-two hells. Damn him _so badly_.

"I. Am. Fucking. Bleeding." The prompt was easily ignored as Itachi planted light kisses on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wondered if this was what women felt like when a guy tried to initiate sex on her period and refused to buy tampons. Sympathy was given to them.

The younger brother groaned. "Aniki! It hurts!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi stared skeptically at the younger Uchiha. "What? You think I'm a masochist?" The older brother's blank gaze answered the question right away. Soon, Itachi's eyes went distant as he traveled to his happy genjutsu torture world.

Sasuke regretted his words when he saw Itachi's smirk.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, you perverts. I certainly enjoyed writing this, myself, though... **

**Next time: **

**Hinata's training session with Hiashi! **

**Several character introductions! **

**Sibling rivalry!  
**

**~Remember to review!~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haven't updated this in a while. o_o  
**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Birds chirped, the sun shined, and children played. It was a perfect day in Konoha, with perfect weather. The outdoor lunch party which has been buzzed over the day before was all set, with guests arriving. The party was held on Hyuuga property, in what they called their "backyard." Decorations had been thrown all over the place, as if it were actually a birthday party instead of a torturous training session. Pure white was the symbol for the tainted black clan.

Minato, Kushina, and Naruto arrived first. The Fourth Hokage always made sure to be early to all important events involving Hiashi and his violent wife, Hikari, being in the same room. This habit was started after the disaster at the dinner party last year. Hizashi composed a song about the chaos, fittingly named _Champagne Fiasco. _

Speaking of Hizashi, he greeted the coming guests alongside his brother. "Welcome, Hokage-sama, Kushina-san, Naruto-kun!" he greeted happily. The elder twin stood by his side, silent and obviously not in a good mood. The younger twin made sure to cover his brother's grumpiness.

"Why don't we play a little game? Try to guess which one is Hizashi," the younger twin humorously proposed. Minato and Kushina laughed at the silly game. Although they were almost identical, it was a piece of cake to tell them apart. Their son, on the other hand, actually took the joke seriously.

His blue eyes that were similar to his father's stared at the two twins intensely. His eyebrows were furrowed in complete concentration. "Hmm..." Minato and Kushina felt a bead of sweat rolling down their necks. Naruto definitely did _not _inherit his stupidity from either of his parents, or so they hoped.

The Uchiha family was right behind them. Sasuke took the opportunity to hit the back of Naruto's head. "Usuratonkachi," he named the blonde. "Itai!" he yelled out, glaring at the Uchiha. The two glared fiercely at each other.

Sasuke and Naruto were separated when two Hyuuga children dashed between them, almost knocking them down in the process. One was a young lower branch member with black hair and pale green eyes, and the other was a main branch member with long brunette hair and lilac eyes. The lower branch member frantically chased the main branch member. They stopped when the brunette met a dead end at a semi-circle of tables.

"H-Hanabi-sama! Onegai! Give it back!" Akito, the lower branch member, begged. Hanabi sneered. She waved a small, shiny scalpel in the air. "What do you even need this for?"

"I have to cut open flesh with that!" Akito answered. The tool was dropped in disgust.

"Hey, hey, kiddies. Play nice, will ya?" a 22-year-old man with dark brown bangs over one eye lectured. He was Hyuuga Hatori, the well-known Dual-Dojutsu-User of the Hyuuga clan. His hobby was spoiling books and his job guarding secrets. It has been rumored that he blurts them out to Akito due to the fact that he's unable to bottle it all up. It's unknown whether he's a lower branch or main branch member, but people assume he's a main branch member due to his lack of fear of Hiashi.

Shisui, who unexpectedly flashed by Hatori's side, laughed at this. "Play nice? Says the Sharingan thief," he retorted. Hatori playfully punched the Body Flicker prodigy in the shoulder. Or attempted to. The Uchiha flickered to his other side before he had the chance to do so, and then the two engaged in their own version of tag.

After the two left, Akito picked up his scalpel. He looked around at the party. He was worried when he didn't find a certain heiress-in-training. "Hanabi-sama, where's your Nee-chan?" he asked. Hanabi glared at him for referring to Hinata as such. "Probably hiding. That coward..."

Akito stared at the ex-heiress in concern. Hanabi was extremely spiteful and condescending towards him, but they were still family. She was a bitter person due to the horrid training she was burdened upon _in vain. _Her upbringing made her cold, arrogant, and not used to being #2. "Hanabi-sama..." he murmured to himself.

* * *

Hinata paced back and forth in her room, wringing her hands as if it would wring away her worries. Neji, who sat himself on her bed, was just as worried as he watched her repetitive movements. He'd much prefer that the public training session be canceled, but Hinata's fragile pride would be shattered if that happened.

He felt incredibly helpless, especially in situations like these. There was nothing he could do to save Hinata's parents' marriage or stop the fighting. If he tries to interfere, then there was a good chance that Hiashi could lose his temper and activate his Cursed Seal. That would only make the problem worse than it already is.

What is he supposed to do? Assure her that everything will turn out "just fine"? The false hope will only hurt her more in the end. He could only do as much as she can–suffer in the sidelines.

"Hinata." The heiress stopped in her tracks, directing her attention towards her cousin. Her eyes were shining with tears yet to fall, and another hospital trip yet to arise. Neji could almost hear the screaming and wailing confined in her head. "I'm so sorry that I can only watch, Hinata... But please, remember that no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side," he promised.

Hinata turned away from him, heading straight towards the door. Neji immediately followed her out of the room. He noticed that her strides were graceful, yet still quick-paced as she created more and more distance between them. "Hinata–"

–She slapped down a vase, letting it shatter between them. The tension between them grew freezing cold. It reminded Neji of the time when he was branded with his Cursed Seal and he was watching Hiashi's back get farther and farther. She was only a meter or two away, but 100 miles wouldn't make anything feel any different. Her face was cold, stony, and emotionless.

"_Always be by my side?_" she echoed. The words resonated throughout the entire Hyuuga complex. Neji wondered if his own heartbeat also reverberated. His greatest fears were coming alive.

_Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. I love you. I love you so much. _

"How are you supposed to promise such a thing when you can't even do _anything_ about what's happening here and now?" she questioned. Hinata sneered. Neji kept chanting the same line in his head, like hope could actually change what he knows is bound to happen. Could this be destiny? She sneered. "Forever is so transient, so evanescent, so... so..."

"So _**fragile**_." Fragile. Has their relationship been fragile all along? What happened to the love they were expressing just yesterday? It was just _last night_ when he was holding her in his arms, whispering honeyed words and sugary hopes. Hope. He doesn't even have that anymore. "I _hate it_. I _hate _it _**so much!**_" she shrieked.

* * *

_Is it over? _

She turned away from him again, striding away from his frozen figure.

_Is it gone? _

It was funny how her screams were so similar to her mother's, and her steps so similar to her father's.

_Is it dead?_

She certainly inherited the worst traits from both of her parents.

_It's over. _

Transience. Evanescence. Fragility.

_It's gone. _

Isn't that the beauty of life?

_It's _**dead**.

If only it could stay immortal.

* * *

It was 30 minutes until the training began. The party had already started the second the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and their children entered. Luckily, it seemed that Fujiwara Hikari would be running late. They had an hour until they had to worry about lakes being set on fire.

"Yo, Uncles 1 and 2!" Hatori called out. Hiashi and Hizashi both turned around. Hiashi glared at him for referring to them in such a casual, friendly, informal manner. Hatori grinned, waving at them. "Where's the birthday girl? It'd be a shame if she missed her own party."

The twins shared a glance. The same question floated about in their heads', also, now that it was brought up. "Rock-Paper-Scissors," Hizashi proposed. Hiashi scoffed at the idea. "Are you an idiot? If she wants to be a coward, then she shall be a coward," the older twin declared. Hizashi stopped and considered his brother's harsh words, then sighed. "I guess you're right... You can lead a horse to water, but you can't force it to drink."

At the same time, they engaged in the childish game. Call it twin telepathy.

"Cheater," Hizashi accused. Hizashi rolled his eyes at the younger twin. "Only an idiotic Sharingan-user could and _would_ cheat at Rock-Paper-Scissors." The two twins earned a passing glare from Fugaku.

* * *

Hizashi hesitantly knocked on Hinata's bedroom door. He braced himself for crying, screaming, and fire. Mostly fire. And random flying objects. Kami, those are dangerous. "Hinata? Hime-chan? You in there?" he called out.

The response he received wasn't the one he expected. "What do you want, Father?" Neji's muffled reply called out. Hizashi entered the room, finding his _son _with his face buried in a pillow. For Kami's sake, Hizashi didn't think he could deal with _two _clinically depressed teenage girls. "What the _hell_, Neji? Where's Hinata?"

"_Gone_." Hizashi stared at his son, then sighed. The scenario felt incredibly awkward for him. He sat on the edge of the bed, and smoothed down his son's long, silky brunette hair. "Why are you in her room?"

Neji replied with an masked, incoherent mix of words he couldn't quite grasp. "What?" Again with the same pattern of sounds he didn't understand. "What?" The teenager Hyuuga lifted his head from the pillow, and yelled at his dad. "Because her bed is soft! _Get out_, Father! Just get out!" he yelled.

Hizashi froze when he saw Neji's stressed, impatient, furious face. He cautiously and gently put a steady hand on the younger Hyuuga's shoulder. "Okay, Neji. If you want me to leave, then I'll leave," he told the hectic teenager slowly, "but I'm your father. No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side."

He stood up, walking slowly towards the door. Just as he was about to reach for the doorknob, a frantic hand clutched onto his sleeve. "Don't leave me," he implored. Tears rained down his face and sobs took over his body. He couldn't even hold himself up any longer, and collapsed to his knees. Hizashi embraced his son, saying comforting words that only a father could provide. "Shh, Neji... I'm right here."

* * *

Sakura released a longing sigh once she arrived at the lunch party. Her emerald eyes were focused on Sasuke. The cool, handsome, capable Sasuke who captured her heart. Of course, it was only unrequited love, but that didn't matter. Itachi made everything alright.

Everything.

As Itachi stuffed another mini crustless sandwich into his younger brother's mouth, he smiled. Sasuke glared at his older brother. After he swallowed the food, he made sure to not hesitate to speak, lest another addicting finger food be shoved at him. "Aniki, I'm not a child. I can feed myself."

The words fell on deaf ears. Itachi kept beaming at Sasuke with an adoring gaze, stroking his face. Ah, yes, that's right. Sasuke also needs a drink to wash the food down. He grabbed a nearby glass of iced tea–a glass they both seem to share, Sakura noted–and put it to Sasuke's lips. The younger Uchiha was forced to swallow all the liquid that traveled down his throat. Itachi kept smiling as he heard his gulps.

Suddenly, Sasuke choked when Itachi tipped the glass too far. The liquid dribbled down his chin and onto his clothes. He kept coughing while Itachi kept grinning. "Wh-what the _hell_, Itachi? Stop trying to kill me!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Yup.

Everything is just fabulous.

Itachi tilted his brother's head up with one finger. "Kill you? I'd _never_ kill my otouto. You're too precious to me." His face showed no doubts in his promise. The honesty frightened Sasuke.

_I'm going to be killed by this obsession... _

Hiashi, whose mood had noticeably gotten worse, scowled at the Uchiha brothers. "Incest will not be tolerated," he declared. Itachi chuckled. Hiashi definitely had _no idea. _

"This isn't incest. I'm just giving attention to my _pure_, _sweet_, _innocent _younger brother," he denied smoothly. Itachi ran his hand through the dark spikes in Sasuke's hair. The younger Uchiha frowned at this. "I am not _pure_. I am not _sweet_. I am not _innocent_. And you're damn right I wish I wasn't your brother!" Sasuke rose from his chair.

Itachi mirrored his actions. He wrapped his arms possessively around Sasuke's waist. "I love you, Sasuke. I really love you. You know that, right?" the older brother reminded the younger. To help prove his point, Itachi planted a chaste kiss on Sasuke's cheek. "I love you so much, Sasuke. My Sasuke, my otouto, my love..."

Sasuke scowled at Itachi. "Why are you saying this now?" This sudden Otouto Complex didn't make much sense. Usually, Itachi was more distant. He should be stabbing forks into his thigh right now, acting like the sadist that Sasuke has always known. Why is he so suddenly attached to him?

Sasuke looked up at onyx eyes much like his own. Itachi's eyes shined with something that only Sasuke was special enough to witness. The younger brother could _feel _it radiating from the older brother's heart. _Pain_. He always tries to hide it, but Sasuke was always able to see through his pathetic mask.

It's always like this. Sasuke always has to be the one holding Itachi up, catching him when he falls, embracing him when he feels alone. Itachi has come to rely on his younger brother so much that it almost becomes instinct.

But that's pathetic.

Itachi is the older one.

_He_ should be holding _Sasuke_ up.

Not the other way around.

And so, there are times when Itachi feels like giving up. Times when he feels like all efforts are fruitless. _**I'm a failure as an older brother. **_That's what his heart always mumbles to him as he sinks into the shadows, blending in with the darkness that surrounded him.

"Aniki? Have you been taking your medicine?"

"What medicine?"

"N-never mind..."

* * *

Hiashi walked away from the Uchiha brothers before he got to witness anything more happen between those two. He has experienced brotherly love–thanks to the idiotic Hizashi–and _Kami-sama_, that is _not _brotherly love at all. Innocent? More like incest!

Speaking of brothers, what the hell is Hizashi doing? Hinata is still nowhere to be found. Idiot. That idiot. Is he really wandering around the Main House to look for Hinata? Why didn't he just use his Byakugan? _Idiot!_

Hiashi, being the smart one, activated his Byakugan to check on his idiot brother. His eyes projected the image of Hizashi comforting a teenager in Hinata's room into his mind. Hiashi's eyebrows knotted together.

_Is that... Neji? _

What the hell?! That idiot! Sometimes Hiashi_ really_ felt the urge to activate his brother's Cursed Seal. It'd be in vain, though. They say that even death can't cure idiocy. "Tch..."

Moving on towards the real problem, Hiashi redirected his enhanced vision to his daughter. He dearly hoped that his daughter wasn't going through "The Rebellious Stage." Chaos is bound to erupt if that were the case, especially with her current position as heiress and her genetics.

When he found who he was looking for, he instantly regretted it. He found Hinata, but by her side was none other than the woman who would was the beginning _and _end of him. This woman, who set a lake on fire, who made it rain blood during the Third Shinobi War, who can put even the Kyuubi in its place, who captured his heart...

Hinata's mother.

His wife.

His brother's lover.

_Fujiwara Hikari. _

* * *

**And so, the mysterious Fujiwara Hikari shows herself...  
**

_**Next chapter!**_

_**Hanabi's jealously?**_

_**Poor Neji is heartbroken, but it's nothing compared to the anxiety Hinata has!**_

_**Itachi seems to suffer from clinical depression. How will Sasuke cope with this? **_

_**And? What exactly happened with the Hyuuga twins and Hikari?**_

**Until next time~!**

**Send your feedback via reviews, please!**


End file.
